Mr Monk gives mouth to mouth
by PersnicketySquared
Summary: Mr Monk, Natalie and Julie visit the beach. Natalie ends up nearly drowning and Mr Monk is forced to give her mouth to mouth. Monk/Natalie shipping.


Mr Monk gives mouth-to-mouth 

"Remind me what I'm doing here again" moaned Mr Monk as he put crime scene bags over his shoes…in order to stop them from getting sand inside of them. Natalie just rolled her eyes.

"We're here because it's my last summer with Julie before she goes off to college and taking her to the beach makes me feel like she's my little princess again. I'm really gonna miss her"

"So why am I here?"

"Because you're gonna miss her too". Natalie beckoned Julie over who was trapecing behind trying to hide her shame from being out at the beach with her mother.

"Come on sweetie"

Monk interrupted them. "I remember the last time you brought me to a beach. I got a one-way ticket out of nudey town and I don't intend to go back there…EVER!"

Natalie ignored Monk as she took her cardigan off because she was too hot. Monk took this as a sign of nakedness.

"Right that's it. Ding! Ding! Stark-naked central. Everybody off"

"Oh calm down. This is as far as I go. Anyway this is not a nudist beach. But it does happen to be a smugglers cove and what was our main suspects previous conviction?"

"Drug-smuggling"

"Exactly!" Natalie slapped Mr Monk on the belly as she exclaimed with excitement. He whinsed and moved away. "We might find some evidence" Natalie nodded as she opened up two deck chairs, one for her and one for Mr Monk. Julie preferred to lie on a towel and sun-bathe.

"I highly doubt that in this sand storm. We can't see anything!"

"Mr Monk it's not even windy"

Mr Monk points over at some wind-surfers in the distance. "Then how are they still standing".

Natalie turned her head away, annoyed and lay back in her deck chair and closed her eyes.

"What do we do now?" Mr Monk whined.

"Just relax"

"How do I do that? Oh I can't relax unless I'm doing something"

"Why don't you read a book?"

"I didn't bring one"

"Why don't you clean something?" Natalie giggled to herself with her tongue poking out. Mr Monk looked around aimlessly for something to clean. He picked a bottle out from Natalie's handbag. Then she poured some of the contents onto a Kleenex and started wiping it on things. Then he started wiping it on Natalie's arm. She opened her eyes and looked down at her arm and saw that he was wiping Sun Tan Lotion onto her arm.

"Oh thanks Mr Monk. Always the careful one. Could you rub some on my shoulders?"

When Mr Monk realised that it was Sun Tan Lotion he immediately stopped putting it on Natalie and started frantically putting great masses of the bottle all over his body.

Suddenly Julie spotted a bunch of people with an instructor, learning to surf. Julie looked up at her mother with beady eyes.

"Can I mom?"

"Well he looks like a proper instructor so it should be safe. Sure. Why not?"

"Thanks mom!" Julie gave her mom and kiss on the cheek and then ran over to the instructor and the other students. Natalie watched Julie go but suddenly her attention was caught by a man loading crates onto a boat in the sea.

"Hey, Mr Monk. Isn't that our suspect?"

"I don't think so. You must have sun stroke"

But when Mr Monk actually looked up at the man he realised that it did look a lot like their suspect.

"No wait you're right. He's the guy"

"I'm gonna go confront him"

"No Natalie! You can't!"

"Are you gonna go?"

"No"

"That's what I thought. You're afraid of water and you can't swim" Natalie raised an eyebrow at Mr Monk and stormed off towards their suspect. Mr Monk tried to reach out and grab her to stop her but she was too far away and he missed her arm and nearly fell off his chair. Natalie approached the man.

"Excuse me. Hi" Natalie tapped the suspect on the back and he did not take kindly to her and grabbed her by the neck and pushed her under the water. Mr Monk leapt out his deck chair and ran to Natalie. As he approached the shore line Julie spotted him.

"Mr Monk? What are you doing?"

"Saving your mother"

Julie looked over to see her mother under the water. She gasped and swam as fast as she could towards her mother.

"No Julie! Stay back" Mr Monk reached the shore but found himself unable to step a foot into the water.

"Mr Monk you can do it!" shouted Julie.

Mr Monk took a deep breathe and swallowed and dived at the suspect, not having to touch the water as he hung off his back with his arms around his neck. The suspect jumped onto his boat and fled the scene. Mr Monk fell into the sea and was left spluttering and doing the doggy paddle to try and stay afloat. But he saw Natalie sinking into the ocean and he dived down into the water and grabbed hold of her tank-top. Then he put his arms under hers and pulled her to shore. He laid her down on the sand and Julie ran over to them. A crowd started to gather around them. Mr Monk leant down and pressed his ear to her mouth to check if she was breathing.

"She's not breathing!" Mr Monk cried and a tear ran down Julie's cheek.

"She needs resuscitating!" shouted Julie.

"You mean like mouth-to-mouth?" Mr Monk cringed.

"Yeah. You've gotta do it. You've gotta do it quickly! Before it's too late"

"Couldn't I just do it at a regular speed. You know like in a million years?" Mr Monk tried to avoid doing it at any cost.

"Mr Monk!" Julie scorned him and Mr Monk knew he had to do it. There was no way he was gonna let her die. He cared so much for her. He didn't know what he'd do if something happened to her and he was not about to let something happen to her. If fulfilling that meant mouth-to-mouth, then so be it. Mr Monk knelt down and started pumping Natalie's chest and then he took in a deep breath. Then he cleared his throat. He started to lean in towards Natalie's pale lips but then he pulled away again. The crowd started to get agitated.

"Just do it!" the screamed.

"Ok. Ok. I'll do it. Let me do it".

Mr Monk wiped Natalie's lips with his sleeve. Then he leant in but found once again that he couldn't do it. One man pushed through the crowd.

"Why's he wiping her mouth? She's gorgeous. I'll do it" the man leant down next to Natalie but Mr Monk pushed him out of the way.

"No! I'm doing it". Suddenly Natalie opened one eye but all she could see was Mr Monk coming towards her as he grabbed her nose and quickly plonked his lips on hers to stop anyone else from doing it.

"Mr Monk what are you doing?" Natalie said through the side of her mouth whilst Mr Monk completely ignored her "you'll thank me later". Completely caught in the moment and continued giving her mouth-to-mouth. Natalie was completely stunned. Mr Monk's soft, tender lips on hers and his clean fresh breath breathing over her. She didn't know that it was mouth-to-mouth, this could be how Mr Monk kissed for all she knew. I mean he seemed to be pretty bad at this kind of stuff. And suddenly it was more than just mouth-to-mouth. Mr Monk couldn't understand it but he found he actually enjoyed the experience. He had forgotten what someone else lips felt like on his and as he thought about the fact that it was Natalie he was kissing, he found that rather than being uncomfortable he felt at home. He closed his eyes and Natalie closed hers and for a moment they were the only two souls in the universe. But suddenly they were awoken from their dream.

"Mr Monk! Mr Monk you can stop now" Julie look confused. "Wow mouth-to-mouth is disgusting"

Mr Monk suddenly realised what was happening and was over-come with guilt. "Oh my God! You're right. That's disgusting. Wipe! Wipe!" Mr Monk ran over to Natalie hand-bag and started wiping his mouth with a wipe. Natalie just lay on the sand, still trying to comprehend what just happened.


End file.
